I Do Want You
by Furny
Summary: League Parties have become mundane for the reigning Pokemon Master. On the fifth anniversary of earning his title, an old friend makes a surprise appearance. Pokeshipping one shot.


I was in a one shot mood, so I paused on my novel length stories for this short one shot.

Enjoy!

* * *

**I Do Want You**

It isn't the first league party he has attended, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. However, it lacks a certain flare and zest that some of the other parties had boasted; or, perhaps, he is just no longer interested in what they offer.

Tight suits.

Fancy drinks.

Small talk.

Business deals.

Praise.

It isn't what he wants; what he truly wishes for. He thought it was a dream come true at first. The glory; the fame. Then, somewhere along this five year path he realized that the dream was the climb, not the peak.

Travelling.

Nature.

Pokemon.

Training.

Friends.

Nonetheless, he holds up his act. He sits straight up in his seat at the main table, simply observing while sipping a lite beer. It is time he grows up anyway. At twenty-five he can't complain. Not many young trainers achieve the dream. So very few become masters; let alone _the master._

Still, he sighs, peering through the crowd. The same crowd that fills the ballroom every final Friday of each month. It has become so boring that even his trusty Pikachu chooses to hang back in the hotel Poke-spa. Across the room he spies the league execs toasting with champagne, and he spots the Elite trainers mingling. Probably sharing the same battle techniques they discuss every meeting. How they don't bore each other -he may never understand. The other guests either make small talk at their tables or dance to the unbearably loud pop music.

A glimmer of spotlight catches his eye on the outskirts of the dance floor. A flash of vibrant orange hair urges him to stand up for a better vantage point. However, the spotlights beam elsewhere and he loses sight of the fiery color.

He had been convinced that the night could not be salvaged, but a new bubbling feeling in his stomach causes him to stand up and step carefully in the direction of the dance floor.

"Master Ketchum," a familiar voice rings in his ear drum, but he doesn't turn his sight away from the dance floor.

"Mhm?" he hums back, obviously distracted.

His manager, Styles, is always telling him what he needs to do. Honestly, he would never know what to do or where to be without him.

"It's time for you to say a few words to the guests," Styles, a slightly shorter, blonde haired man in his forties urges him along.

"Yeah, yeah," Ash agrees, still searching the crowd dancing to the hottest new rap artist.

Styles pushes him towards the stage. Sighing dejectedly, Ash tears his eyes away and refocuses. It was a long shot anyway. _She _never attended these parties. Even long before he became the Pokemon Master.

Ash straightens his tie and clears his throat.

"Good evening, everyone," he greets into the microphone.

The volume in the room slowly lowers as people, one by one, realize that Ash is speaking. The DJ pauses the music, and the room goes quiet.

"Ahem," he coughs again, "I just wanted to thank you all for coming."

He looks out into the crowd and finds a hoard of familiar faces.

"Tonight celebrates my fifth anniversary as the Pokemon Master," he explains, pausing awkwardly.

The spotlight flashes directly in his eyes which forces him to squint and cover his brow. When the mistake is corrected, he watches as the crowd parts for a pair of elbows pushing through to find an opening in the front row. An orange haired woman, wearing a simple cerulean colored dress that matches her eyes, forces herself through. The words he had prepared to share are suddenly lost. This wouldn't be just any old party. It would be a reunion.

The crowd shuffles uncomfortably when people begin to notice that the Pokemon master is at a loss for words.

"Master Ketchum," Styles whispers to gain his attention. Then gestures for him to continue.

"Oh," Ash shakes his head and flashes a truly brilliant smile.

"Excuse me," he chuckles, "I was just distracted by the spotlight."

The crowd laughs along with him, unaware of the importance of the moment for Ash.

"Anyway," he continues, "I hope that everyone is having a wonderful time tonight. It is my pleasure to celebrate with you. May we have five more wonderful years together."

With the last words still ringing, he bolts back towards the stairs.

"Hold on," Styles stops him and pushes him back towards the microphone, "you have to introduce the league president."

He hurries back and says quickly, "ladies and gentlemen, our League President, Mr. Goodshaw."

Ash dodges past Styles and jumps down the stairs two at a time. He scans the crowd. The orange hair should be easy to find, but it isn't. She isn't there.

He groans and runs his hands through his medium length raven locks.

"Is something wrong, Ash?" he is stopped by Lorelei the Ice Elite.

"I thought I saw my friend from the stage, but I can't seem to find her now." Ash explains, still trying to look over people's shoulders.

"You mean Misty, right?" Lorelei asks curiously.

"Misty? Yes, have you seen her?" Ash's focus is back on Lorelei.

"Yes, we chatted briefly earlier in the evening," Lorelei explains, "and I just saw her heading that way."

Lorelei points towards the refreshments table on the opposite side of the room. Ash smiles gratefully and then dashes in that direction.

He slows down at the snack table, opting to grab a chip to munch on and then a cup of punch. Looking around, he doesn't find the woman he is searching for. A catering employee stands near the table, replacing refreshments.

"Excuse me," Ash rushes up to her.

"Yes, Master Ketchum?" the woman is star struck to see the Pokemon Master so close.

"Have you seen a woman with orange hair, wearing a blue/green dress come through here?" He asks, a hint of urgency pressing though.

"Yes," she nods, "a woman just stopped by for punch and then left out the balcony doors."

Ash's eyes whip to the left to find wide open double doors leading to a marble balcony.

"Thank you!" he nearly shouts as he runs in that direction.

When he arrives at the doorway, his breath catches in his throat.

There stands his oldest, truest friend leaning over the balcony, staring straight out into the night sky. Her dress hangs securely over both shoulders, but cuts deeply down her backside. Her hair, which travels in waves, rests on her exposed lower back. Some of her orange locks are tied up in braids around her head like a crown.

He had been excited to see his longtime friend, but this feeling is more than mere excitement and he is starting to figure it out. He swallows nervously and backs away; back into the party.

"Get a hold of yourself, Ketchum," he grumbles, shaking his head, "it's only Misty."

Once he shakes off the nerves, he turns back towards the balcony where she still stands, staring into the night.

_It's only Misty. You just haven't seen her for a while._ He thinks. Then he thinks back; back six years to the last time he saw her in person.

They had been nineteen. She had her gym to run, and he had just started his second journey through Kanto. They had met up to go swimming off the Cerulean Cape and then spent the night at her gym watching league reruns and reality TV. They had shared a sweet hug and a meaningful talk before going off to sleep. In the morning, Ash had left her a note declaring that the next time she saw him he would be the Pokemon Master.

He had been correct about that, but he didn't expect it to be an entire six years later.

"You know," her liquid voice snaps him from his thoughts, "you breathe just about as hard as a Weezing these days.

She hadn't even turned around to know that he was standing in the doorway behind her.

"Yeah well," he begins irritated, searching for an insult back. However, he pauses thoughtfully before continuing, "_you_ look just about as beautiful as a Milotic these days."

His sudden compliment spurs her to finally turn around. A mild blush tints her cheeks while she wonders where that had come from. His only thoughts turn to mush at the sight of her maturing face and slender body. She had grown positively throughout the last six years and he can't ignore it.

"What are you doing here?" Ash asks, stepping close to her.

Taking it as an insult, her blush grows and she nearly shouts back at him, "Well, Ash Ketchum, I'll have you know that I was invited!"

"No wait," he rests his hands on her shoulders to calm her down, "I'm really happy to see you, Mist."

His deep voice melts away her anger, and she allows him to wrap her in a strong, unexpected hug.

"I was only asking because you don't usually come," he explains, still standing close, "I was wondering why you came tonight."

Misty pauses, pondering her reasons for making her appearance tonight.

"I just," she looks away, embarrassed, "I was tired of waiting for you to come around or call. I thought I would come find you myself. I figured your life has finally calmed down a bit after five years."

"You were waiting for me?" he asks, stunned by her confession.

She looks up at him quizzically, "I figured you had either forgotten about me or stopped caring."

"Oh no, Misty," he groans, "I'm an idiot. I thought you didn't want to see me. When you didn't come to the first few league parties, I thought you were mad."

"I did come to the first few league parties," she asserts bashfully.

"What?" he asks, confused, "I never saw you."

"You were just so busy every time," she explains, "I could barely even get near you."

"You know I would have made room for you if I knew you were there!" Ash's voice raises in exasperation.

"I gave you space to be the master you always wanted to be!" She shouts back equally as irritated, "I just didn't realize that would mean giving you up!"

"Giving me up?" he asks wildly. "How did you have to give me up? You've been invited to these parties for the last five years! You could have come by any other time!"

"I gave you up to the world!" she screams back at him, turning her back to him and leaning her elbows back on the railing.

Ash pauses to take a deep breath. A screaming match is not what he had wanted when he spotted her that evening. Although he isn't sure why he expected anything else from his fiery friend.

"What do you mean?" he asks in a whisper, finally trying to understand. "How did you give me up?"

She sniffles and wipes tears from her eyes.

Then she speaks softly, "I was your best friend. I had you all to myself, and I loved it. I loved talking on the phone with you, and texting. I loved swimming at the beach and watching league reruns with you. I gave that up when you became the Pokemon Master. I guess I was just waiting for you to want me again."

Ash breathes in her words. Everything she had said were things that he had loved as well. They wanted the same thing: to be together again.

"Misty," he breathes as he steps closer to her from behind. He reaches his hands out to rub her shoulders and down her arms. He whispers boldly, "I do want you."

Her head snaps around to stare at him in confusion. His cheeks burn when he realizes the implications of his words.

_I do want you._

"Ash?" she questions as he slowly turns her entire body to face him.

He grabs her shoulders from the front and steps his body so close that she can feel his heat radiating from his skin. She steps backward only to find the balcony impeding her escape. He leans in closely, and she can feel his lips brush softly against her ear.

"Let's go," he whispers in her ear, causing her nerve endings to catch fire.

She looks up at him wide-eyed; completely caught off guard by the implications.

He pulls his suit jacket off of his shoulders and wraps it around her. Then he pulls his latest league hat out of his back pocket and unfurls it.

"The press would have a field day if they knew you came back to my suite with me," Ash explains gruffly as he places the cap on her head securely. He tips it lower so that it covers her eyes.

"Your hotel room?" she chirps shyly, watching him carefully.

He bends down to look under the brim of the hat, eye to eye.

"I'm going to give you me," he assures her, raising a gentle hand to her cheek to fondle it with her thumb, "however much of me you want."

* * *

If you enjoy my writing, please hop through my page and check out Heading Home and its sequel, Rise of Phoenix. They are novel length Pokeshipping fics.

Love, Alert, Review!


End file.
